Alone
by Werbena
Summary: How does it feel to be a bachelor at a wedding party? Steve knows it all too well.


**A/N: Captain America and Doctor Banner are definietely not mine. Story written for pure joy of writing and after seeing The Avangers movie maybe one time too many.**

French window opened silently.

Captain Rogers didn't stop admiring the sea near Malibu. Even at 1 a.m. it had a definitely calming influence on him.

'I thought I will find you here.' Doctor Banner stood next to Steve.

For a few minutes both men remained silent. Only themselves, the night, the waves and silent music from main room of Stark's residence.

'I don't have big experience in this sort of things, but in my opinion the party was a success.' Bruce unbuttoned his black bowtie and left it hanging.

'Yeah, nice event. By the way, what happened with the cat carrying the wedding rings?'

'When I was leaving, it was sitting under the table with a plate of finest tuna. Loki refused to make his little creation disappear before morning because "Darcy got attached". Apparently she even named the red abomination. Mr Whiskers.'

'You know… I don't want to gossip, but…'

'After that kind of warning I can say just one word: continue.'

'When they officially announced their relationship I felt rather…'

'Envious?' Banner turned and rested his back against the rail of the balcony 'I admit, doctor Foster has quite a lab assistant.'

'No, nothing like that.' Captain America was clearly out of his substance, but decided to go with the flow. It was the perfect opportunity to talk with someone about few things which normally would be treated as non – existent 'Sure I like Miss Lewis, she is kind, nice and always in a good mood, but she's more like a younger sister figure to me. To be frank, I was kind of shocked that she even thought about, you know, being with someone, let alone Loki. She's still so young, sometimes that can mean trusting. And people like Loki…'

'You mean "Gods like Loki". '

'Exactly my point. He's no more than an alien on probation, and his attempts on being good and trying to make up for everything he had done… I can cut him some slack as a maybe – not far from now – potential new member of the Avengers Initiative, but come on, we are talking of a sweet girl, who cannot possibly…' Rogers stopped and looked towards the roof.

A soft, feminine laughter was accompanied by a low, manly voice. Captain couldn't make out what had been said, but he suddenly felt really out of place. And really uncomfortable.

'It's not them.' Bruce was as calm as only he could be 'I can be mistaken, but if I bet, I would say that Hawkeye took Agent Romanov to a place with the highest resemblance to a kinky, cold nest.'

'They shouldn't be there. Just for security reasons.'

'Now I'm more worried about their ability to think ahead.'

Rogers became almost ecstatic about the darkness. In the night even Hulk himself wouldn't be able to see deep crimson colour of Captain's cheeks. Honestly, what was with everybody in this time and their overbearing need to talk about some subjects without any tact and sense of decency?

'If Barton didn't take a sleeping bag or at least a warm blanket, they will be sneezing and coughing for a week. I'm not crazy about working with someone who can misplace my tea with cough medicine.'

Steve laughed nervously. Great, now he was becoming more and more like nowadays people. Perverted beyond reason and seeing innuendos in the most innocent statements.

'What were we discussing?'

'You were worried about Darcy Lewis, which was very chivalrous of you. Though it's very noble, I can assure you that she is more or less aware of what she is doing. No need to worry about her. And besides, everybody here should be thankful that she hooked up with Loki. If it wasn't for her, we would be still dealing with sulky God of Grumpiness.'

'Right. Doctor?'

'Yes, Captain? Anything else on your mind?'

'Nothing worth mentioning. Maybe just… Nah, forget it.'

'I may not be a psychologist, but I would go with you having hard time being here all alone. Am I wrong?'

'No. It's not that I'm jealous. I admire doctor Foster. I've just told you about Miss Lewis. I have a great respect for Agent Romanov. I might be slightly envious of today's happy groom but not because of Pepper, but just of the fact that even though he is unbearable most of the time he managed to make an attempt for something bigger, more important. And I… sometimes I think that some small part of me was left in the ice and I'm not able to get over the past and move on. And I don't want to talk to anybody about my issues, because it's impossible to understand if you aren't in my shoes.'

'Of course.' Banner's voice was a bit cold. Or Steve was imagining things.

'I've just realized that you are probably the only one here, hell, in the world, with similar problem. How… how do you cope with all that? With the knowledge that some beautiful, simple things which are given to everybody else might not happen to you?'

After a long, heavy silence came a calm response.

'I don't cope. It's impossible to cope, to rationalize. And also it's impossible not to feel omitted, banished. But I still hope. Maybe not today, maybe even not this year, but I strongly believe that sooner or later everybody will have his, as you put it, simple, beautiful things. If there is one thing which I've learnt from the other Avengers it's that even the sky isn't always the limit.'

'So… we just stay calm and wait patiently.'

'Something like that. Or we can get back into the mansion before love birds on the roof get more vocal. I really wouldn't like to… break Stark's house and I have serious suspicions that Hawkeye and Widow's pillow talk could give the creeps even to the Other Guy.'

'Right. Care for a glass of something ridiculously expensive from our host's liquor cabinet?'

'With pleasure.'


End file.
